Undeniable Love: SS
by Captain Sparkles
Summary: CHAPTER 13 IS UP! SET IN SEASON2! Summer is dating waterpolo player, Zach Stevens. What happens when she is longing for her exboyfriend, Seth Cohen? Drama WILL get in the way. And what happens when Summer's in for the worst Just R&R. Sethsummer SummerSeth
1. The Pain Won't Go Away

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 1: The Pain Won't Go Away**

**A/N: This story takes place in season two. It's the time when Summer is dating Zach, except is longing for Seth. This is before Tuscany. R & R. ;) **

Summer felt an ache in her stomach as she sat on one of the familiar couches in the school lounge. It was after school; therefore it was isolated with only people with extra-curricular activities.

She was waiting for Zach to come back from his water-polo practice. She hated this. It's not the fact that she was impatient of waiting for him, but more of the fact that she was dating him and wasting her time on someone she didn't _love_.

Don't get Zach wrong; he was sweet, romantic, and handsome, but he wasn't _Seth Cohen._

Seth. He left her on summer break. He left her with only a little note. He left her because of his insecurities, which since Ryan left for Chino, that Summer would've dumped him. Did he really think _that_ low of her?

But now he was back. And she longed for him to hold her in his arms once more. And to tell her he loved her. And to kiss her the way he kissed her. And to touch her with his gentle hands. And to make sarcastic remarks. And to – oh god, she was rambling again.

Seth wanted Summer back so bad, and Summer knew this. But she couldn't let herself go this easily. She didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't want to open her heart for anyone again, just so it can get tossed out with pain. She would never love again. But clearly, she was lying.

She was still deeply in love with Seth.

So as she sat with the pain in her stomach, and coffee getting gulped down, she thought of next week. Next week, she would be leaving for Tuscany. A part of her wanted to do this. She wanted to cause Seth pain that tomorrow she'd be leaving with _Zach_ to romantic Italy, for Zach's sister's wedding. She wanted Seth to feel the pain she did when he left her on a boat a few months ago. But however, she didn't want to leave Seth in pain. She hated that she loved him this much and couldn't go on without him. And she hated causing him pain every time she rejected him when he apologized countless times for leaving.

Summer knew that when she got to finally know Seth Cohen that he was the one. She smiled at all the times they had together. Like, last year at his grandfather's party when she first kissed him because he remembered a poem Summer wrote in sixth grade. Since then, Summer felt loved and cared for. Then she remembered when she admitted to liking him at a yacht party. And when she dressed up as Wonder Woman for him on Chrismukkah last year.

Then came the time when on Valentine's day he admitted their love was undeniable, and they had sex. The first time she had sex, and the only person she ever had sex with. Then she remembered later dancing to their song, _"Wonderwall". _

She felt tears streaming down her face when she remembered when Seth stood up on the coffee cart at school just last year and admitted his eternal love for Summer.

Summer looked at the coffee cart. There was no more banner reading, "Kisses", or no Seth holding his hand out for her to grab it.

She wished she could forgive him. But the truth was, she did forgive him. She just wanted to put him in pain.

"Hey Queer!" a voice yelled in the hallway.

Summer turned around at a horrible sight:

Seth was trying to escape 3 water-polo players or "demons" as he liked to call them, with their bimbo girlfriends. Seth ignored their comment and hurriedly walked to the door.

(The water-polo players were named, Ross, Jamie and Chris)

"Not so fast queer", Chris snapped at Seth, while grabbing a hold of his shirt.

Summer watched intently, she wanted to stop this but she was just dumbfounded.

"Hey look, if you're here to borrow a razor for shaving your chest, I've run out of stock." Seth snickered. He tried to act normal.

Summer chuckled at his comment. Only Seth Cohen could think of that in this kind of situation.

"Shut the fuck up Queer!" Ross said while pushing Seth against a locker.

Summer's chest feels weak when she sees this. But stays hiding.

"Whoa, no need to hurt me for the desperateness of a blade. Here, lemme get you my wallet so I can buy you another one."

_Oh my God. How cute. But how the hell does Seth work? Why is he acting so sarcastic at a time like this!?_

"Queer, don't make me break you!" Jamie sneered while banging Seth against the locker again.

_Oh my god! What the fuck is Jamie doing!? Wait… what am I doing!? I should totally help him…_

"Hey, just wondering. Is Queer the name of your shaving company? You seem to use it a lot, especially after water-polo practice". Seth calmly said.

"No wonder why Roberts dumped your ass. She just suddenly realized that she was so much better than you." Chris said loud enough for Summer to hear.

_No! That's not true… _

Seth swallows deeply; you could see the pain on his face.

"Yeah, she just realized that you were a phase, and a dork!" Jamie rubbed in. "Did you really think it'd last Queer?"

_It would've if he didn't leave me!_

"No. I didn't. So if you don't mind would you please let go of me?" Seth tried hard not to bawl.

Summer noticed water in his eyes.

_Awww… how sweet. Cohen's actually in tears, who would've thought? _

"Just so you know Queer. You're not off the hook yet." Ross said after finally letting go of Seth.

Just then he grabbed Seth's skateboard which was tucked under his arm and sneered, "Look, emo geek's skateboard!"

They all laugh. Seth tries to grab it back but before he does, it splits in half.

Seth gulps and walks away, leaving his skateboard behind.

"Awww… look, Queer is now going to listen to his emo music and bawl about his broken skateboard, and losing Summer Roberts!" Jamie says.

Summer, however, feels her world crashing down. As she sees Seth's exiting the hall all these thoughts flood her mind.

_So this is why Seth didn't want to stay in Newport with Ryan gone. Without Ryan near him, he's…bullied. And I can't believe I put him through this a few years ago. _

All Summer wants to do is run towards the water-polo players and smack the crap out of them. Then run towards Seth and kiss him, and tell him how much she loves him.

But she can't.

She can't move. Tears stream down her face at this encounter of Seth's life. So this is what it is like to be Seth Cohen. Having to get a new skateboard every weekend. She realizes all of this.

Wiping the tears off her eyes, Zach comes towards her.

"Ready to go?" Zach asks.

Summer nods.

"Are you okay? Looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"Oh, I've seen much worse."

**A/N: Hey. So I had this idea in my head for a few weeks now. I know this took place in season two, but why not acknowledge such a good season!? I'll keep adding to this, so don't worry! Look forward to next chapter something worse that happens to Seth. I know, angst. Just R & R please! ;)**


	2. The Denial and The Outburst

_**Undeniable Love**_

**_Summary: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer_**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 2: The Denial and The Outburst**

**A/N: BTW, Summer's thoughts are in italics. Sorry for not mentioning last chapter!**

**And Zach is an ass in this, just so you know. Pity Seth in this, I was nearly in tears! ;( Also, thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews! They were very inspiring. **

Zach pulls over to Summer's house. It's dark outside already, but her house is darker. All the other houses on the street are filled with lights, cars on the driveway, and warmth. Not only was her house isolated, but her dad wasn't home yet. He was probably on some business trip he didn't care of telling her about. In fact, Summer never worried because since a couple of years ago she got used to it. And her step-monster was probably gone with him, or she was on some affair, or drugged out on the bed.

Summer sighed. After a peck on the cheek from Zach, she stepped out of the car, and saw Zach's car zoom away. She remembered Seth always walked her to the door, making sure she got in safely. Or if not, he'd wait by the car to see the door open, and Summer walk in, secure. With Seth she felt loved, and cared for.

As she opened up the door she sighed and went upstairs. Last year, Seth would always sleepover because he knew how lonely Summer got with her dad away. She longed to sleep in his arms once more. Zach wasn't the cuddling person to make you feel safe. He just wanted sex. But Summer rejected him all the time. She said she wasn't ready, but the fact was, she'll never be ready. She only wanted Seth. And deep down knew she was using Zach just to get revenge.

She opened up her cell and rapidly clicked, "pictures". She grinned at one with her and Seth. Seth was kissing her nose while she was laughing. Marissa had taken the picture.

Now, everything was messed up. Ryan was back but he was dating some weird Lindsey girl. Marissa was apparently a lesbian with a girl named Alex. And she was dating Zach.

Truth be told, her and Zach were never a couple in summer. She only just considered him one when Seth came back to make him pain the way she did.

She shut off her cell and cried.

_When will I ever get over him? _

Her phone rang. She frustratingly looked at the caller ID and read, "Cohen". She didn't know what she would possibly say to him so she just screened it, knowing he would leave a message. After what she saw earlier today, she didn't know what to say to him.

She listened to the message:

**Hey. Okay, I know you're probably screening this because I know that you hate me, and what I did was really wrong. I hurt you, and I understand that. I didn't mean to hurt you or cause you any sort of pain, and I would give my life to have it taken back. The truth is, is that I really love you Summer. With all my heart. I don't know if I ever told you this, but I have loved you since third grade and continue to love you. I never deserved you, and especially don't deserve you after leaving. But, I just wish we could work it out, be cause I didn't know how much pain I could cause someone. You see, I've never really had a relationship ever, so I wasn't used to dealing with feelings. You know how weak I am Summer. Not just physically. **

**Anyways… I hope you're happy with Zach, and I'm sure he treats you much better than I. You deserve someone that doesn't hurt you, and you're lucky to have someone that cares for you. I know you don't believe this, but I do care for you, and I just really love you. But, I'll stop my message now, cause' it's getting pretty long. And – oh wait! Captain Oats just wants to wish you and Princess Sparkles a good flight to Italy next week! He's already pretty lonely after he sailed off on the Princess Sparkles Breeze - wait… that didn't sound right. **

**Anyways! Goodnight Summer and I love you!**

Summer laughed and cried. Typical Seth on including Captain Sparkles. What a dork. She didn't know what to do. He said he loved her, and would've given his LIFE to take back the day he hurt her. Summer decided to rest on it, and deal with it in the morning.

Summer entered the school with Marissa at her side.

"Coop, you heard the message. He said he loves me! What should I do?"

"Sum, you and Seth are meant for each other. Just forgive him. I know it's hard after he left you, but you need to let that go and give him a second chance."

"Kay Coop. Crap, Zach's coming. Make sure we were not talking about Cohen."

Zach walks up towards Marissa and Summer.

"Hey babe," Zach says after giving Summer a kiss on the cheek.

_His kisses are never like Seth's._

"Hey Ducky!" Summer says with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Marissa takes notice, sighs and walks away. She already had to deal with the fact of Ryan dating some new skank. Well, she wasn't a skank, but Marissa was just over-possessive. Anyways… why should she? She _is_ dating Alex.

"So babe, I have class so I have to go." Zach says. He gives her a light kiss and walks off.

Summer sighs. She had a free period, and all she wanted to do was drink some coffee and listen to his message again.

As she sat at the student lounge she had the cell to her ears. You know what she was doing. ;)

Someone sat at the couch next to her.

"Hey, Summer, may I ask, what are you listening to?"

_Oh my god! It's him._

She looks over and sees Seth. She looks at his goofy grin, adorable chocolate eyes, and curly hair. She wanted to run her hand through his hair and kiss him.

"What are you doing here Cohen!?" She asks angrily.

_I didn't mean to sound angry…_

"Free period. Just like you."

"Funny how you know my schedule."

"I've memorized it in the back of my head."

Summer grins, but then suddenly realizes her smile and brings it back to a disappointed line.

"What do you want Cohen!?"

"Just wanted to give you a latte", he says while handing her her favourite caffeine.

_Aw, how cute!_

Summer grabs it angrily. Too furiously that some spills on Seth.

_Oh crap! Fuck, I didn't mean to pour hot stuff on him!_

Seth wipes it gently.

"It's fine" He says.

"I never said sorry" She says rudely.

_Crap. I sound like a bitch._

"Oh." Seth says softly.

_I hate the pain in his face. Err god, why do I have to be so rude!?_

"Um… did you get my message?"

"Yeah. I did." Summer scoffs.

A silence falls between the two.

"And I also remembered why I hate you so much."

With that Summer walked away. While she did Seth was nearly in tears. She looked back at him a saw a tear on his cheek.

_Why am I in denial Summer? Why AM I CAUSING HIM PAIN!?_

Seth stared off in space. A little while later he saw that Summer left her cell phone on the couch. When he opened it up he saw that his message was played 98 times. And that her wallpaper is a picture of him and her. He grinned to himself and walked away.

The bell rang signifying school was over for the day, and Summer was explaining the whole situation to Marissa as they walked to their lockers.

"And when I walked away, he was in tears."

"Sum, that just broke my heart."

"I just want him to experience my pain Coop."

"That you did Sum, that you did."

"Oh crap, Ryan alert, Coop."

Marissa turns blank when she sees him kissing Lindsey.

"You know, um… I was actually going to head home. See you later Sum".

"Coop, feel better! This is just a flava of the week thing."

"Yeah right…" Marissa's voice trailed off as she left Summer in the middle of the hall. Kids were everywhere heading towards the doors.

Her eyes were looking for someone. She then noticed a locker door _BANG!_ shut.

She turned around, it was_ his_ locker.

She noticed him frustratingly head the opposite way.

_Why was he so mad? I hope it wasn't because of me._

She decided to go straight up and ask him.

"Cohen?" She called.

His head jerked back.

_Oh god, how adorable he is._

"Hey Summer!" he managed a grin.

_Why were there bruises everywhere on his face?_

"Cohen, why are there bruises all over your face?"

"Oh… um… well, Ryan accidentally punched me. Y'know how he is with controlling his temper." He lied.

_Liar._

"Anyways, I got to go. Oh and here's your cell, you left it on the couch. Nice wallpaper." He said with a smirk.

_Oh crap! He must've read how many times I listened to the message. And oh god, how much I wanted to lick the smirk off his face and breathe in his Cohen-y scent like before._

"Don't lie to me Cohen" Summer says after grabbing her cell.

"What? I like your wallpaper?" He jerked his head back to look Summer in the eye.

"Ryan didn't punch you."

"Summer, I assure you it is nothing to worry about. Okay?"

_What a liar._

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

_How I miss this feeling. Oh god, it's been too long._

Summer snaps back into reality.

"Promise?"

He gulps, "Promise".

Seth goodbyes and leaves.

_What a damn liar. Those bruises were fucking purple. All over his face. I wonder what happened. _

After he left Summer stood there confused. What had just happened? And why was she tempting over him again. She had Zach now anyways. Speaking of Zach, I wonder where he is.

Just at the thought, she saw Zach, Jamie, Chris, Ross and a few other water-polo players head towards her. She eyed the baseball bat in Ross's hand. They were laughing and giggling. She remembered the times when she was one of them before.

Zach noticed Summer.

"Hey babe." He hugged her.

"Don't hey babe me." Summer scoffed and pulled away from the hug.

"What's the matter Sum?" He said stroking her hair.

"Why do you have a baseball bat? You guys like hate baseball."

"Oh so you actually remember what water-polo players like after dating Queer?" Chris sneered.

_Fucking ass._

"I asked you a question." Summer asked furiously.

"Oh, you mean, about this bat? Well, ask Seth about that. Or don't do that, just look at his face and your answer is there." Jamie laughed.

Suddenly Summer knew what they meant. And she froze.

"Sum, are you okay?" Zach asked stroking her hair.

The water-polo players already left them alone. Predicting that she would've had some rage blackout or something.

"You ass!"

"I thought you were OVER that dude!"

_Can he be ever more gullible?_

"IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Summer slapped him hard in the face and ran off, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. They hurt _her_ Cohen.

**A/N: I have a problem with writing stuff that is too long. My teachers hate it. Sorry for reading all this crap. ; ) R & R.**


	3. The Temptations and The Sparks

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summary: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 3: The Temptations and The Sparks**

**A/N: I want to say that I finished this chapter this morning, but wasn't sure if I should post everything up so quickly. But the reviews were just so heart-warming, I couldn't keep anyone waiting! So, thank you all for the great reviews! I loved reading them! This chapter is for all you people who crave fluff. It's really cute. It's rated R for sex, so… just be warned…**

Seth lay in bed. When he got home his parents were wondering why he was bruised and mad, but Seth was speechless. Ryan kept comforting him and asking him what happened. When he told Ryan the truth, Ryan threatened to kill Zach and the lot. Now, Ryan was in the pool house "studying" with Lindsay, his parents were downstairs trying to keep calm, and he was lying on his bed re-playing what happened.

_Flashback_

"_You fucking hurt her you dork!" Zach yells at Seth while hitting the baseball bat hard on his face._

"_Stop, please, just, please." Seth begged._

"_My turn," Ross smiled. "Queer is fucking going down."_

"_You never deserved her Death-Breath. You nearly killed her during summer break. This is what you get!" Chris shouted in Seth's ear._

_End of Flashback_

Seth shuddered. He knew he had hurt Summer real bad, but did he have to get beaten to death to be proven that? Did he deserve all this shit? He loved Summer, and Zach didn't. He didn't care about Summer. Seth could tell all Zach wanted was to get in her pants; he didn't give a shit if she died the next day. It was just the typical high-school relationship. But when he was with Summer, it was different. It was love, and it was going to last. But of course, he had to screw that up too. And now he couldn't even be her friend. He messed everything up. Summer officially hated him.

But then a little optimistic side of his heart kept wondering,

"Why did she have a picture of him and her as her cell phone wallpaper?"

"Why did she replay the message he sent 98 times?"

"Why was she listening to it during free period, she usually went shopping or something?"

"And why did she care if he got bruised?"

He opened up his novel and decided to read, to get his mind off things.

Summer's heart was pounding. As she got into her car, she felt as if she was going to pass out.

_He didn't deserve this. Seth may have hurt me by leaving, but he didn't do it on purpose. And I now even know why he left. The honest reason. And… is it okay to say that I don't blame him? His life was hell. No one talked to him. Not Marissa Cooper (his neighbour and daughter of Seth's mom's best friend), not me who was the girl of his dreams since third grade, not anyone, except for comic-book geeks of course. His life consisted of getting beaten up, stuffed in the locker, and urine in his shoes. Poor guy. _

_No one touches my Cohen._

Summer knew where she was heading. And it was for the best. Her cell rang while she was on a hiatus to get to the Cohen house.

"Hello?" She asks into my cell phone. She didn't even bother looking at who it was.

"Summer, baby, please forgive me."

_Damn… Zach._

"Zach, you physically hurt him! You could've killed him! What the fuck were you thinking!? What did he do to deserve this?"

"Summer, you may not know this, but I overhear you and Marissa talking about him ALL the time. Do you know how that feels?"

"No, I don't. And I certainly don't know how it feels to get beaten by a baseball bat. Goodbye Zach."

Summer shut off her cell phone. She didn't have time for this ass anymore. She just wanted to make sure Cohen was okay.

As she pulled up to the Cohen driveway she remembered the times when Seth and her came back from the movies and would have long make-out sessions in the back of the Range Rover.

As she got out of the car, and took one last gulp, she rang the doorbell on the familiar door.

Kirsten answered it.

"Hey Summer." Kirsten asked unexpectingly.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen. Is Seth here?"

"Um… he's upstairs. But, I suggest you don't see him."

_Why? Is he mad at me or something?_

"I know, but it's really important."

"I guess he'll be happy, he's been feeling pretty mad since he came home."

_Phew! Thank god! I make him happy!_

"Thank you so much Mrs. C." Summer says before walking in.

"Oh, Summer." Kirsten calls as Summer hurriedly walks in.

"Yep?"

"Um… do you know anything about?"

_Oh crap! What should I say? She's making hand signals to indicate the bruise marks._

"Um… yeah. But don't worry Mrs. C. I'm just going to cheer him up or something."

_Nice pick up Sum!_

Summer walks up the stairs to go to Seth's room. She walks slowly, tracing her hands along the railing. She remembers one night.

_Flashback_

_Summer and Seth were walking up the stairs. They just came back from the beach, and it was night. They tried hard not to wake the parents._

"_Cohen!" Summer giggles. "You're so cheesy."_

_Seth puts his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately on the lips._

"_Summer, stop laughing, you're gonna wake my parents. And you know how they get…"_

_Summer interrupts Seth by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips hard._

"_We'll continue this in my bedroom." Seth whispers in her ears._

_End of Flashback_

Summer smiles remembering all their moments on this staircase.

As she reaches his bedroom she hesitates and knocks quietly on the door.

"Mom, go away." 

"I'm not you're mom Cohen…"

"Summer?!"

Summer opens the door to see Seth looking miserable lying down on his bed.

_Aw. Poor thing._

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" Seth asks before jolting up right on the bed.

"Seth. I know what happened. You don't need to lie to me." Summer says calmly as she sits next to Seth on the bed.

"So you know…" Seth says quietly.

"Cohen, you can't let them hurt you." Summer comforts while rubbing his back.

_How much I want to kiss him and tell him everything's gonna be alright._

"I was gonna take them down Sum, but majority won. So you know, I was gonna do a little this," Seth says as he punches the air, "And a little that," He continues as he kicks the air.

_Geez, how cute can he be!  
_

"Right, Cohen." I grin.

_He's trying to impress me – sweet._

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbles quietly.

Summer leans forward so she is near Cohen's lips. Both lips are near each other. Sparks are flying.

_Oh crap!_

Summer backs away, "Um… lemme get you some ice? Food? Water? Anything?"

Seth smiles. He knows that slowly he's winning her back.

"Where does it hurt?" She asks sweetly.

"Um…" Seth frowns.

"Like, where did they hit you?" She asks with worry on her face.

"Obviously my face, and err… my stomach."

"How bad is it?" She frowns.

"You wanna see?" He asks unsure.

_Yeah! Of course I want to see your naked chest!_

"Um… wait, lemme get you some like ice and we can like heal it or something."

They both smile as Summer walks away to get ice.

Seth waits peacefully for Summer to return from downstairs. He cherished her flowery scent and how their lips were aligned. She did care about him. Summer just brightened his day.

When Summer returned she lifted up his shirt for him.

_Ouch!_

Seth could see the worry on her face. As she rubbed the ice gently on his stomach, Seth decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, Sum, how did you um… find out?"

"I'm dating – wait, _was_ dating Zach."

_I see his face lighten up. Aw._

"_Was?_"

"Yeah, well, I dunno… but now is not the time."

Seth smiles and so does Summer.

"I'm sorry that they hurt you."

"No problem. I deserve it."

"No you don't Cohen!" Summer cried.

"Its okay, Sum."

Summer and Seth smile up at each other.

_I'm rubbing the ice on his topless chest. How much I want to grab him and kiss him everywhere like before._

Seth notices Summer staring at his chest lovingly.

"Not to be rude Sum, but are you like getting some sort of boner looking at me topless?"

Summer laughs, "Shut up Cohen!" She hits him on the arm.

"Ow! I'm already crippled and you're beating me up!"

"That's because' you ruin moments…"

_Fuck. Did I just say that?_

"Oh, so now you're admitting that it was a 'moment'?"

"Uhh…" Summer turns red.

_Shit. He got me._

Seth thinks to himself, "God, she wants me."

They both stare at each other, looking deep in each other's eyes.

Summer made the first move.

She moved closer to Seth, throwing him on the bed. She kisses him passionately on the lips. Seth re-acts by kissing her again and again, and drawing circles on her back.

_How much I missed this._

She runs her hands through his curly hair and attacks his lips kissing him. Now he's on top of her and kisses her face everywhere and goes down to her collarbone. When he's at her throat he sucks, then goes down again. She removes her top with the help of Seth.

"It's been too long." Summer murmurs within breaths of fresh air.

"I haven't kissed anyone since… since…"

Summer breaks what he's saying by kissing him on the lips and allowing her tongue to go in.

Slowly Summer rips off Seth's belt and pulls down his pants. She rubs his butt moving her arms up and down. Seth pulls down her skirt and slowly pulls off her underwear. All too slowly everything gets piled up on the floor. They both keep kissing and having sex… you know what happens. ;)

Both Seth and Summer were lying naked on Seth's bed. Seth's arm cradled Summer as she lie on his torso. He kissed her hair and she smiled up at him.

"I missed that." Summer said while he kissed her nose.

"I haven't had sex since, like, a few months ago. I was getting worried for my health. I was considering hiring someone so y'know…"

"I missed your rambling Cohen." Summer grins.

"I'm just explaining how lonely I was."

"I was lonely too."

"Yeah, I left you alone all summer. I'm so sorry."

"Cohen I forgave you a long time ago, I just… wanted you to hurt as much as I did… I'm sorry."

"No, Summer, I'm sorry."

"And by the way, me and Zach never had sex." 

"WHAT!? Really?" Seth smiled.

"Well, he wanted me to… but I just guess I didn't want it."

"Oh Summer, and you wanted it from me? How sweet" Seth smirked.

"Shut up you self-absorbed dork!" 

"Hey, you hurt my feelings." He faked a frown.

"I missed you."

"Oh, and you find me irresistible."

They both kiss each other on the lips. 

"Seth… I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I lo-…"

Seth thinks, "Oh my god, is she gonna say it?!"

_Should I say it?_

"I love the way you designed your room." Summer says a little too quickly.

"Summer, it was more than that. Admit it."

Summer thinks.

"Okay fine, you win." 

"So what were you going to tell me…?"

"What did you think?" She's too embarrassed to look up.

"No, Summer, I love you too. So much." He smiles at her and kisses her softly.

_Thank God. And also thank god for those kisses, they are so… loving._

Kirsten and Sandy walk down the hall seeing Seth's door opened slightly. They peek through seeing Seth and Summer snuggling.

"Sandy, I thought they were broken up."

"Summer and Seth? Naw… they'll never be apart from each other. Their love is undeniable."

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Kirsten says.

Kirsten opens the door.

"Um… who are you? 

"I'm Mrs. Cohen."

"Uh… I'm looking for Summer? Her car is parked on your driveway." 

"Um… who are _you_?"

"I'm Zach, Seth's buddy. Summer's boyfriend."

"Oh crap" Kirsten thinks to herself. 

**A/N: I want to make this story long, so I don't want them back together like that with no drama. I'm going to be adding more of Zach and a dark side of him. Watch out for that! So, more drama, more decisions, more heartache and more pain. But will it be towards another person now? JUST READ AND REVIEW AND THE SOONER THE REVIEWS THE QUICKER! ;)**

**R&R**

_**A preview of the next chapter:**_

_**How does Zach re-act?**_

_**Summer will be at a rough state and she needs Seth more than ever.**_

**_How will Seth re-act to what happened to Summer?_**

COMING UP!

_**R&R**_


	4. The Temper

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 4: The Temper**

**A/N: Sadly, the fluff stops here. And enters drama. I just want you guys to know I created 3 chapters today and (lmao) I abandoned studying for my geography test, just for this. ;) R&R**

Kirsten's hands were sweating. Upstairs she knew that Seth and Summer, had it going on. And was happy for them. Okay, maybe not so much of the sex part. But not only did Summer cheer up her son, but she also admitted to loving him. So she was happy.

But now, she was… let's just say, scared? Confused? Kirsten heard about Summer having a boyfriend, because of course, Ryan had told her why Seth was always brooding nowadays. But never did she think that Summer would _cheat_ on Zach. Although she knew that Summer was using him just make life hell for Seth, she should've broken up with Zach before her and Seth… y'know…

"Well, since she _is_ here, may I see her?" Zach asked impatiently.

"Um… well, hold on one second."

"What the fuck is she possibly doing that she didn't pick up her cell phone for!?" He was now getting angry.

Kirsten thought to herself, "Oh, Summer's just_ doing_ Seth right about now."

"I'm sorry Zach, but for my sake, lemme get her down for you. She was just trying to cheer Seth up."

Zach understood but yet was unconvinced. If she was _just_ "cheering" him up, why was she not answering phone calls?

Zach's insecurities got the best of him and grabbed a hold of Kirsten's arm when she was just "rapidly" climbing the stairs.

"Excuse me Zach."

"My apologies Mrs. Cohen, but I prefer to go myself."

"Um… Zach, it's more polite if I tell Seth about a guest here."

"Nonsense! Unless, there is a reason why you don't want me going up there…"

"What's all the commotion about Kirsten? Who's at the door?" Sandy's voice comes trailing in to the chaos of Kirsten and Zach.

"Summer's boyfriend." Kirsten mouths to Sandy, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh shit." He mouths back.

"So, may I ask you, where is Seth's room?"

"Please, Zach."

**Meanwhile in Seth's Room**

Summer jolts up from their make-out session at the mention of "Zach".

"Oh my god, Zach's here!" She shrieks.

"Crap. Umm… run into the bathroom and get dressed, I'll just say you're not feeling well."

"Kay." Summer says scared. She gives Seth a short kiss on the lips and runs off with her remaining clothes to Seth's washroom.

_Oh crap! Zach's here! Why the fuck is he here!?_

In the washroom she gets quickly dressed. Not bothering about how wrinkly she put on her clothes. She checks her cell phone; 10 missed calls. From Zach Stevens.

"Shit"

**Meanwhile outside in the hall:**

Zach notices a room that has emo bands on the door.

"Actually, I found it myself." He snaps.

Kirsten tries to grab Zach's arm but he's already off.

"This is going to get ugly," Sandy says to Kirsten as they walk off to the kitchen.

**Seth's room:**

Zach is knocking uncontrollably. Seth is lying down on his bed, now fully clothed wondering what to do. Summer is locked in Seth's bathroom just sitting on the sink-top.

"Who is it?" Seth calls, knowing exactly who it is, he's just playing though.

"Why is your door locked, Queer?"

"What are you doing here Zach? At _my_ house?"

"I'm looking for Summer. _My_ girlfriend."

Seth walks up and opens the door.

"Where is she?" Zach asks angrily.

Seth points to the washroom.

"Turns out she didn't like spicy food." Seth manages a smirk.

"Enough of the sarcasm."

"Dude, why are you so angry?" 

"Why the fuck is my girlfriend here?"

"Um… helping out a friend?"

"You mean an _ex-boyfriend_?"

"Dude, why do you care? You guys are broken up."

"What!? We are not! I don't know what she told you, but a fight doesn't lead to a break up! Leaving on a boat; that does."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Summer takes these words more so than they were meant. She remembered Seth _did_ leave her.

"Okay. Maybe because we are broken up doesn't mean we can't be friends. I love Summer, I do, and I care about her. And I'd do anything for her. But, I'm sorry. Whatever you were thinking, you're wrong."

_That's just too sweet. _

Zach then notices Summer's black and pink Victoria's secret bra hanging on a lamp.

"You bastard!" Zach yells at Seth while punching him.

Summer runs out of the bathroom.

"Zach! What the _fuck_ are you doing here!? Didn't I make it clear on the phone? Or could you not process that into your brain!? OH WAIT, you don't have one."

"_YOU TELL ME WHY YOUR BRA IS HANGING ON HIS LAMP!"_

"It's my moms." Seth says casually.

"Yeah. I'm so sure your mom wears B-cup." Zach snorts angrily as he reads the cup-size.

"Hey, don't overestimate my mother."

"And, I'm wondering why it's hanging on your lamp."

"Mixed laundry, it happens in 'normal' families."

"Cut it out!" Summer yells.

"Summer, I don't care, we're leaving!" Zach states as he grabs Summer's arm.

_Let go of me! I want to stay with Cohen!  
_

"Zach, stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Oh, just like Cohen here did?"

"Shut up you slut, and come with me!"

Seth gulps. Just as Zach pushes Summer down the stairs and forces her out the door. Seth yells to Summer, "I love you!"

Summer smiles. And mouths, "Me too."

Zach just tightens his grip on Summer as he opens the car door and throws her inside.

_OW! At least Cohen never hurt me in abusive ways._

Ryan walks into Seth's room.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Ryan asks.

"Me and Summer had sex."

"I knew she still loved you."

"Yeah, she even admitted it."

"Then why so glum Seth?"

"Zach. He came."

"Crap."

"He saw Sum's bra hanging on the lamp."

Ryan looks over and sees her bra still hanging there.

"Ouch." Was all Ryan could manage.

Seth sits up and says, "I don't understand. He came in here, called her a slut and forced her down the steps. He was hurting her."

"Well buddy, time will tell. I know Summer and she loves you."

"Yeah, thanks man."

Ryan pats Seth's back and walks out the door.

When Ryan leaves Seth's cell phone rings. He decides whether to pick it up or not.

Seeing, "Summer", he definitely picked it up.

"Hello?" Seth asks.

"Cohen, please, Zach, he's gone _crazy._ And he's drunk. Please, Cohen come." She was now crying heavily. Seth hated when she cried. It made him feel upset when she was crying. But now, he was mad. Mad at Zach. What was he doing to her? What was he possibly doing to his Summer? This time he was going to be the hero.

"Summer, baby, where are you?"

"I don't know." She was crying. Really crying.

"Crap. Summer, please, where did he take you?"

Summer looks up from the car and quickly reads, "Laureleaves street."

And with that the line went,

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep.

**A/N: I know. A cliffhanger. I will promise to get the next chapter by tomorrow. For now, it's studying for me! I will just like to thank these people for reviews:**

**Ramsychick: Your reviews always want me to continue posting! It gives me inspiration to review quicker!  
**

**Tines: You give the best inspiration and feelings into your reviews! Again, just making me want to satisfy what you readers want, and making me want to write more!  
**

**Undeniablechemistry: I loved how you included your favourite quote. It gives me more inspiration on taking my lines and making them more meaningful! Thanks! **

**ThaCookieMonster: You made me laugh at the Chris Brown thing! Again, thanks for the review!  
**

**Autumnlyndz: Thank you for reading this, and making me want to write more! **

**SethandSummer4ever: Also, thanks for reading this! **


	5. The Scream of The Night

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 5: The Scream of the Night**

**A/N: For confused readers out there, I want to note that _Kirsten and Sandy_ didn't stop it too much because they thought Summer was_ cheating_ on Zach. Although, they really liked Summer to be with Seth, they believed that she was still dating him and it was wrong. (I hope you get that :P) And also, Seth didn't chase after Zach. Because, who the fuck chases after someone who beat you with a baseball bat for just hurting Summer, when he could've killed him when he found out Summer cheated on him. (Hope you understand). And also, Seth didn't know Zach would hurt her, he just thought he was taking her away. So, there you go! **

Seth's head was hurting. When Summer left with Zach he was unaware about how furious Zach really was. Seth was just so surprised and excited that Summer, had told him that she loved him, all along; and this data was keeping him from dealing with reality seriously. But now, he was back to normal. Or more so. What the hell did she mean when she said Zach was going crazy? Thoughts were racing into his head. Things like, rape, abuse, hit, all these thoughts were driving Seth crazy that he sped out of his room quickly, grabbed the car keys and sped off to this street Summer told him she was on.

**Meanwhile in Zach's car:**

Zach parked at an isolated street. No in-coming cars, not near any particular place; just an isolated street, with only his red Porsche parked on the side of the road.

Zach threw Summer's cell phone out the window. He didn't hear her because she said it so quietly, but he did manage, "Cohen".

He took a couple of sips of his beer before he started.

"So Summer, would you like to explain why the fuck you were at Queer's house?" Zach's voice taunted.

"Jesus Christ Zach, calm down. I only went over there after you like hurt him."

"So that wasn't your bra that hung over his lamp…?" Zach asked suspiciously.

Summer didn't say anything. She just looked off to side, to see outside.

"TELL ME! WAS THAT YOUR FUCKING BRA SUMMER!?" Zach grabbed a hold of her tiny arm and gripped it tightly.

"OW! ZACH! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Summer screamed.

"ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"Fine. Yes, it was. OKAY!? HAPPY NOW!?"

"You fucking CHEATED on me, YOU fucking SLUT! That's WHAT you ARE SUMMER, a FUCKING, CHEATING SKANK!"

"NO I AM NOT! I BROKE UP WITH YOU!"

"I never heard those words Summer. You never stated that. YOU cheated on me! FACE THE TRUTH!"

Summer sighed. She was now in tears.

"Can you PLEASE just PLEASE drop me off at my house!?"

Zach laughed. It wasn't your funny laugh, or typical giggle. It was an evil chuckle.

"Summer, you're not going anywhere…"

Summer's face went blank. And her arm felt the grip get tighter, and tighter…

"What-wh-what do you mean?" Summer stuttered.

"Summer, YOU cheated on me, WITH COHEN!"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST HIM!?"

"Summer, that dude has EVERYTHING!"

Summer's face went blank.

_Pathetic._

"His grandfather's the richest man in Newport. His parents CARE about him. He has the BEST life. Summer. Trust me."

_The BEST life? What the fuck? He has probably the WORST social life. _

"You're PATHETIC! Do you NOT know that Zach!?"

Zach just smiled an evil grin and said, "Summer. I'm not a bad guy. I'm really not. But, hun, what you did will cause you some consequences. Some _really_ horrible, consequences.

_What was he gonna do? Kill me?_

Summer was scared shitless. Where was Seth?

Summer was sitting in the passenger seat. She did the first thing on her mind. Try to open the door. She struggled with the handle. Maybe she was just weak from being so frightened, but later found out it was locked. She tried to open the lock thing my pulling it up, no use. Zach now came forward towards Summer…

**Meanwhile in Seth's car**

Seth was driving like a maniac. Remember his slow, nun-driving style? The opposite of that. He was driving off speed limit, as FAST as he could. He dodged cars, he really didn't care. He was going to find Summer. Suddenly, he noticed red and blue lights flashing behind his car.

Shit.

**Zach's car**

Summer was moving as far back from her seat as possible.

_Fuck. Oh my god. Where the hell is Seth?_

"Come on Summer. You a little chicken for me?"

_Get the fuck off me!  
_

"Get off me YOU FUCKING PIECE OF LARD!" 

"So you can have sex with Cohen, but you can't shag me?"

"Stop it!"

He disobeyed what she wanted, and continued to come closer to her. Summer was going to experience living hell. Hell, which she had never faced before.

Zach stuck his hands up Summer's shirt. Since she forgot to wear a bra, he was feeling her breasts.

_SICK! GET OFF ME!_

"Stupid FUCK! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!"

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" she continued…

Summer couldn't believe that THIS was happening to her. She was always daddy's little girl. Newport's little princess. Stuff like THIS never happened to her.

"HELP!"

Summer screamed. The scream was the loudest thing possible you could ever have heard. It was the sound of a train's bell, mixed with a grandfather clock.

**Seth's car**

"Please, Officer."

He didn't want to tell him why he was going over the speed limit. Because, then the police would help him. Not that he wouldn't want that, but what if Zach wasn't doing anything horrible?

"Sir. Let me see your license please."

Shit. He forgot it at home. He was too scared for Summer that he forgot his wallet.

_The scream was heard by both the officer and Seth._

Oh fuck, Seth thought.

He realized that he was near Laureleaves Street, and it could've possibly come from Summer.

He turned quickly to the officer and said, "See ya later."

And sped off.

Towards the scream.

This had only gotten louder.

**A/N: Spooky, eh? ;) Predict what will happen. Because it'll be strange when you read the next chapter. Read and review! AGAIN, thank you GUYS SO MUCH WHO ARE REVIEWING! XOXOXOXO**

R&R


	6. The Locked Truth

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 6: The Locked Truth**

**A/N: This chapter can be a bit emotional. (Well it was for me because I'm like really sensitive) I thank you ALL for the great reviews and suggestions. It is really appreciated. Fortunately I post a LOT as you have notice, cause' I have such a social life. Hehe. Anyways, ENJOY!  
**

The Range Rover halted to a stop. _Screeeech! _The sounds of the tires were probably awaking everyone up who lived on the street. Seth looked over quickly at the digital clock on the Range Rover. He realized that it was almost midnight. When you're having sex with the girl of your dreams, which hated you because you left her on a boat, and had recently admitted to loving him all along; time flies by fast. But now, waking everyone up wasn't his main worry. And anyways, Laureleaves Street wasn't the busiest. Sure there were some mansions here and there, but most of them were sold, on sale, haunted, or just mansions filled with a Newpsie family; plastic, and un-caring for the world.

He turned back and saw the cop tracing him.

"Oh crap. Just what I fucking need." Seth thought to himself.

The cop pulled down his window and sternly spoke, "I don't know what you think you were doing, but you were violating the law."

"Okay sir, I am completely aware of how illegal that was, and I was driving over the speed limit and that I ran from you and all that. But, you see, my girlfriend –

The officer raised his eyebrows at him, "Your girlfriend what sir?"

Should I say my girlfriend? Whatever… now is NOT the time to decide.

"Right, okay. So my girlfriend called me and said she was in danger and well, she said she was on this street. So thinking of the worst, I sped here, so here I am…"

The officer sighs and speaks in his heavy Southern accent, "We don't get much of those excuses here, but kid, I do believe you. In fact, I was in this situation once when I was your age. It happened to my girlfriend too. Although I won't stop you now, I will charge you for going over the speed limit, dodging cars, and speeding away from me. I want you to understand the circumstances of what you could've caused. Death, an accident, and much more possibilities. But, for now, go find her and drive safe."

What the fuck? Never have I heard an officer this nice before… Maybe because he's experienced this before…?

Seth just stared blankly at the officer, gratefully nodding his head.

The officer tipped his hat, got into his cruiser and got off. Oh, that was AFTER he gave Seth the ticket.

Seth looked down at the charge and sighed.

Shit. I'm getting killed tonight.

Seth uncaringly stuffed the ticket into his pocket. That wasn't a problem, he was rich, and he could afford that. But what he couldn't afford was losing Summer.

**In Zach's Car**

Zach looked back, squinting at the sight of the police cruiser. He knew the "red and blue" signified "police". He was scared. What if someone saw him raping Summer and reported it? What if Seth called the cops? Not thinking quickly he sped away.

"Where the fuck are you taking me Zach!?" Summer asked between tears, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm taking you home." Zach said. It was very mono-tone. He didn't notice Summer was there. He was just thinking about how much trouble he would get if he got caught. He ignored Summer; he was too distracted while he sped away.

_Finally. Taking me home. Anyways, where the fuck was Seth? He was supposed to save me!_

The car ride was silent. The only noises that could be heard were Summer's sobbing, and crying.

As they reached the Roberts' mansion Summer hopped out of the car.

"WAIT!" Zach yelled as he called for Summer from the driver's seat.

"What, _Zach?" _Summer said rudely.

_What could this fucktard possibly want? He just raped me. WHAT DOES HE FUCKING WANT!?_

Summer wanted to scream in the air. But she didn't. It would only cause attention. Zach hesitated before speaking.

"If you tell ANYONE about this YOU'RE GETTING KILLED, and so is your little Cohen boy."

_WHAT!?_

With that, Zach sped off. He sped off in a direction where the cops couldn't find him. Little did he know that the cops weren't after him.

Summer gawked at the street, she couldn't believe what the fuck had just happened. She had gotten raped.

RAPED.

RAPED.

WHAT? How did she get raped?

She had all these mixed feelings bubbling inside of her. She HATED Zach. No, hate wasn't the word. It was stronger than hate. And at the moment she was disappointed that Seth didn't come. Where the fuck could he be!?

She concluded that no one loved her. Seth had told her that he did love her earlier, but that clearly was a lie. False. Inaccurate. If he loved her, he would've saved her. He didn't even attempt to.

_Shit Summer. SHIT! This is ALL Cohen's fault! If Cohen didn't leave in the first place, I would NEVER have met Zach. And then he would've NEVER have raped me!_

Summer stumbled forward towards her door. Thank god her dad wasn't home for the week so she wouldn't have to face his curiosity of why she was late, or why she looked messed up.

She tripped a few times but managed her way to her room. As she got in she locked the door. She was scared. She needed someone. Just anyone, but definitely not Zach. She locked her window. She went back downstairs and locked everything. She closed all the curtains, drapes, windows, ANYTHING. She cried herself back upstairs to her room.

She decided that no one will ever love her. Her mom didn't. Her step-monster didn't. Her dad didn't. Zach didn't. Coop didn't. Cohen didn't either…

She was too scared to move. She thought Zach would climb a window at night and somehow get in. She didn't want to risk anything, so she slept in her bathroom with Princess Sparkles. Crying herself to sleep.

She decided that everything will be locked up from now on.

And Summer's words were more so than meant.

**Back to Seth**

Seth roamed the streets. Yelling, "Summer! Summer!?" He didn't care if he sounded like a maniac. He didn't care if people got annoyed. He wanted _his_ Summer safe.

As he searched the long, narrow street of Laureleaves, almost about to break down in tears, and almost about to give up, he spotted something. A cell phone. And not just any cell phone, it was Summer's. He picked it up, glad that it wasn't broken.

No wonder why she wasn't picking up…

Slipping it into his pocket he knew it. Summer was in trouble, and he needed to save her. He needed Summer safe. And he knew she had been on this street.

All he was wondering was where was she?

He opened up his cell and dialled the familiar number.

Summer's number, hoping maybe she was home. Safe. And Sound.

**Back to Summer**

Summer's home phone gave a blaring sound, _Ring! Ring!_

_Ughhh… Shut up!_

Summer decided whether or not to answer this. She was too scared to come out of her cozy bathroom, but what if this was Coop? Or her father? Maybe even Cohen?

She decided she would. As she slowly and steadily opened up her door, and looked around making sure Zach wasn't there, she went to the cordless phone and managed a bruised, "Hello?"

"Oh my God! Summer you're okay? What happened? How are you?" Seth's voice asked worriedly.

_Aw it's Cohen. Maybe he does care for me?... No, he doesn't Summer. Remember, he DIDN'T save you._

Thoughts of earlier today flooded her mind. She broke down crying.

"Summer? Summer what's wrong baby?" He asked soothingly.

"Nothing. Just sniffs go away." She stated, in between tears.

"Summer. What happened?"

"Nothing. Okay Seth NOTHING!"

She hung up the phone. She wanted to tell Seth _so_ badly. She wanted to be able to be held in his arms and cry in his shirt. She wanted to feel safe again.

But she couldn't. Zach's threat still hung on her. She wouldn't tell a soul.

As she lies down on the bathroom mat again, she cried to Princess Sparkles, "What should I do!?"

**Seth's car**

Seth hopped into his car. He was unconvinced on what Summer had told him. She was just denying it. She didn't want to feel ashamed probably. He could tell that Summer was in danger.

As he drove to a mansion. A mansion he had been to many times, he had a quest, a quest to find the truth.

Little did he know that the possibility of finding the truth should be taken as a grain of salt.

**A/N: Yes, I know, a little un-expecting. I was stuck in between Seth saving her like that, but then, what's the FUN it THAT!? Lmao. And I wanna make this fanfic pretty long, so yep, it won't end anytime soon. And please, the sooner you R & R, the sooner I will post! SO R & R!**

**R & R**


	7. The Really Good Actress

**_Undeniable Love_**

**_Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to _****_Chino_** **_to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to _****_Tuscany_** **_, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!_**

**Chapter 7: A Really Good Actress**

**A/N: Thank you AGAIN for the wonderful reviews! I always look forward to reading them. Also, my apologies on some spelling errors; I am a Canadian so it can be a tad bit different from American spellings. Like, colour and color. In addition, I'm from Iran**** so my English can be… like, whack. Hehe. Anyways, this next chapter is mainly based on feelings, and little dialogue. R & R ;)**

Some people might define this image as, "lost", maybe even the term, "confused" would cross your mind, but what Summer was feeling was much stronger and deeper than lost and confused. Summer still _didn't_ believe that she got raped. She actually thought it was just some horrible halluncination or illusion, or whatever. Summer didn't really pay attention to rape victims anyways. Somtimes she recalls watching them on random TV shows like, Law and Order, or even hearing about the victims on Larry King Live. She didn't know _how_ it felt to feel so weak and powerless, because for one, Summer Roberts was certainly _not_ weak nor powerless. Once when younger, Marissa and her would brag that if they ever were in a situation where some nasty, big dude wanted to _rape_ them, they'd tell them off saying, "Do you know _who_ I am?". But she certainly couldn't do that now. Especially since she actually _did_ experience it, and felt how it was like to be_ speechless_ and _scared._ A deep feeling inside of her told her to forget Zach's threat and tell Coop, or Cohen, or even Atwood what Zach had done to her. In Gr. 7, the health advisor "advised" everyone to report if they ever got raped or harassed. Summer just simply snooted this advice off with Holly and Marissa, saying that, that stuff like that doesn't happen to rich girls. But then she also remembered what the health advisor said afterwards, "If girls don't report rape or sexual assault it can become more serious. If the rapist goes off without getting charged and arrested, they are free to get any other girl and rape them. And that would not ONLY be the rapist's fault, but also the first rape victim for not reporting. It goes in a cycle..." Summer shook off that feeling. The feeling of putting another girl in this situation. And anyways, ZACH would NEVER do that again. He just did that because he was mad and angry at Summer for "cheating" on him.

Summer sobbed and wept for the past few minutes. She felt anger towards Seth for not coming sooner, and anger towards Zach for acting pathetic. As her crying became even louder she decided she was acting like Marissa. Summer didn't want to be, or even think she'd be, the little Marissa who cried if anything slightly went in the wrong direction. As she grabbed a Kleenex carefully (not to hurt herself) she decided to check her appearance.

_Crap Summer! Why hadn't I thought of that before!? Tomorrow I'm going to face school, and like Cohen and Coop, and even Atwood, and they'll like ask why I'm so out of like shape and so… ugh!!! _

She _needed_ to freshen up. And also slightly wanted to feel normal again, and _fresh. _Fresh from Zach's touch, this called for... a... shower! Yes, a shower will make her feel clean. As she stripped off her clothes, she stopped her process.

_No. If I get in the shower, Zach may come back and I'll be... naked, in the shower, and even MORE powerless._

After making up her mind, she decided she could wash her face with the sink and conceal her bruises. And speaking about bruises, she knew she had a lot!

When she finally, managed to limp over to her bathroom mirror, she closed her eyes. Even if she did want to look better, she just couldn't take to see a huge flaw on her always flawless face. But, she had to do what she had to do. Lifting up her left eye slowly - ever so slowly - she shreiked. THIS image she was looking at was ... unspeakable! Bruises scattered her body, runny makeup from crying drooled down her face, and she looked miserable and trashy.

Opening up her magic wand - a concealer - she tried her best to make these bruises unnoticeable. She certainly DIDN'T want people running towards her tomorrow filled with curiousity about what happened. She could just hear Holly scream and say,

"Wow Summer! You and Zach had a_ wild_ night last night?" Winking, trying to say she just had sex with Zach.

_I mean ew! I would like never betray Seth like that! Even if we aren't boyfriend/girlfriend - at the moment - does NOT give me the right to screw around with randoms, because me and Cohen STILL have feelings for each other!_

Finally, after freshening up a bit, she decided to go to sleep. When she did, she thought the faster she goes to sleep, the faster this nightmare would be over. However, little did she know that this was just the **beginning.**

**Seth's Car**

Seth's speed level looked nervous. Strange, right? A car looking nervous... But the slight zig-zagging, rapid speed, then slow speed, resulted in the title of, NERVOUS. His nerves were scared for Summer, and scared that if he got caught again by these stupid "Newport Cops" - who just wanted added money - would make him not be able to save Summer.

When the Range Rover finally turns the corner, he was at Summer's house. Mansion. Or whatever you would call it in Newport. Seth noticed something different. It felt like some dark blanket covered the house, sheeting it with nothing but a dull, cold image. Okay, so, he knew that the Roberts' home wasn't one for comfort nor lights beaming warmth, but he knew that there was something different. Searching for the affect, he realized that all curtains were drawn (that was strange...), it was creating the atmosphere to be even _more_ creepier. Feeling an uneasy added weight in his heart, he slowed down the car and got out, slamming the door shut, something was wrong.

**Summer's Bathrom**

Summer screamed when she heard the ringing noises haunt her ears, echoing crazily... only in her ears. Someone was gonna kill her... or so she thought. The doorbell continued to ring.

_Zach! Oh my god! It's Zach! He's here to hurt me again!_

She was crying harder, hiding herself inside of the shower. Going to the farthest corner and crying. She picked up random thinks so she could defend herself.

**Meanwhile with Seth...**

"This is strange." Seth thought worriedly.

Seth knew that Summer was in her house. How could she have possibly picked up the homephone if she WASN'T here?

Seth tried to find a source to get inside. He tried the windows already, but they were locked. Shit. He even tried to knock down the door, which was useless, because not only was it made of heavy material, but he wasn't... well, let's just say, Seth wasn't THAT strong.

He finally remembered about the spare key Summer had told him about. As he lifted up the slightly heavy doormat, he found the key. As he unlocked her front door he heard bawling, and screaming. He raced up the stairs.

Unfortunatley for him, the noise was coming from Summer's room. As he turned the door feriously, he noticed it wouldn't budge more than a centimetre. Locked. Crap. He decided to pick the lock, and yes, he was lucky.

Grateful for his win, he suddenly remembered that Summer was in trouble.

"Summer!?" he called.

"NO ZACH GO AWAY!" a voice screamed.

The bathroom. Seth took rapid steps on the hot pink, fluffy doormat which was opposite the door. He attempted to open up the door, which he knew, was locked. As he fiddled with the lock, he heard the_ click!_

Yes!!!

He opened the door.

Seth walked into her bathroom. Used tissues piled the floor like an army of soldiers, but there was no sight of Summer. However Seth could hear light sobs.

"Please, Zach go away!" Summer cried.

Seth opened the shower door, a shivering Summer threw shampoos, conditioners, soaps, anything in his direction.

"Summer, Summer, stop - stop!"

"Cohen!?" Summer said as she looked up from her pityful posistion.

"Summer. Baby, what's wrong?" Seth asked softly as he walked closer to her.

"No. No. Nothing is wrong Seth. NOTHING." Summer replied.

"Summer. Something IS the matter. You're crying. You're screaming. You're - Okay, the point is... Why are you screaming 'Zach, go away?'"

Summer searched for an answer. "Uh... well, I was practising for drama club. You know... I wanna get more apart of the school, more clubs, activites, that type of thing..."

"Summer. You like shopping, tanning, waxing, I don't know... that sort of stuff, not... drama club."

Summer looked at him dumbfounded.

Seth looked down at his beautiful girl. Someone hurt her, and he wasn't there to save her. He recongized the bruise marks, and he smiled lightly and her attempt to hide them. Then, and there he was certain: He knew that someone had hurt her. Zach, in particular. How could he hurt such a lost girl? HIS girl!

"Summm-errr... Please. And also, that doesn't answer my Zach question."

Summer considered on telling him the truth, but she just couldn't face Zach's threat. She knew that he COULD do something, if he had the power to rape her earlier.

"Um... well, I'm auditioning for... uh... Romeo and Juliet," Summer hesitated, in between sobs, "And...erm... I was... uh," Summer paused, "OH! PRACTISING A SCENE!" She smiled. A weak grin.

Seth didn't believe ANY thing she said in that sentence.

"SUMMER. There is NO Zach in Romeo and Juliet. SECOUND, that part was NOT in Romeo and Juliet. THIRD, there is NO play at our school called Romeo and Juliet. And LAST, YOU CALLED ME AND SAID ZACH WAS GOING CRAZY! Don't LIE to me Summer!"

Summer wiped her tears away and sighed, "Uh... well, I'm doing the play at my dad's friend's ... PLAYHOUSE! YEAH... and well... I said ZACH WAS GOING CRAAAZY FOR MY ROLE! BECAUSE he was SOOOO proud of ME! AND WELL... THIS ROMEO AND JULIET has UH... A Modern TWIST TO IT! That's right! They changed the names to... ZACH AND... um," She snapped her fingers thinking of the new 'Juliet' name, "ELIZA!"

"Zach and Eliza?" Seth asked unconvinced. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I didn't make the script!!!" Summer said as she pushed Seth out her bathroom door.

Seth just stood there shocked.

He didn't know what to do...

Either Summer was lying, or she was a REALLY, EXCEPTIONALLY GOOD actress!

He turned back sighing. Walking down the stairs he heard Summer talking to herself. Becoming more and more curious he heard this:

"...sparkles...understand...me...hurt...help...not...fault...zach...wasn't...fault...cohen...die...no...ay...ape...me"

Seth turned around. You would've thought he headed home. He just flipped open his cell and said, "Ryan, don't expect me home kay? Cover for me buddy. Sum's in trouble, and I'm staying over."

**A/N: Okay, so that was... surprising. I DO want this to be a LONG fanfic. Not just one who ends like that, and fakely. And TRUST ME... you MIGHT be dissapointed that Summer didn't tell him, and even more upset about what happens next... Even I'M PISSED AT MYSELF at my NEXT storyline. Please don't hate me!!! But someone by the name of ... I can't say ;( will be ... NVM I SAID TOO MUCH. (laughin my arse off)... Anyways. R & R.**

**;) R & R. just click that submit button.**


	8. The Bad Actress is Done

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 8: The Bad Actress is Done**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is short (sorry, but too much homework). And I know that it's kinda... upsetting, but I have a good idea to where this is heading. I did tell you that I wanted this to be long and realistic, not short and... very, very, fictional. So okay, please, it may be sad but, I apoligise. Enjoy! And suggestions are welcomed! (PM me for suggestions on future chapters if you have somethine RLY good)! THANKS R&R.**

Seth heard intense crying and bawling coming from Summer. He paced back and forth on the hallway floor, deciding whether or not to go in. As he made up his mind, he slowly knocked on the bathroom door.

**Please Summer, please let me understand why you are so upset...**

Summer screamed, "Who is it!?"

"It's Seth... or Cohen... which ever you prefer..." Seth stated as he waited on the other side of the door.

He heard a faint chuckle from Summer.

**Atleast I'm making her happy.**

Summer unlocked the door and quietly noted, "Hey"

Seth looked around the bathroom, gazing at more tissues thrown on the floor. He walked towards the bed, motioning for Summer to sit down with him. Summer smiled as she sat in Seth's lap.

_I think I need to tell him..._

Seth didn't want to shoot out questions too quickly, they just sat there peacefully, him rubbing her back. When Seth's anxiety got too loaded, he decided to ask Summer his questions.

"Summer, you can tell me what happened..."

Summer started crying, while Seth comforted her. Tears flooded and seeped into his shirt. She inhaled deeply the Cohen-y scent. She grinned remembering all the times she smelled that aroma. While she cried her heart's content into his once flawless shirt, she thought:

_Maybe I shouldn't tell him... What if he'll report it, and Zach would... k-k-kill us?_

Seth gazed at his once beautiful girl, who was shattered into bruises right now. He didn't want to think about what he would do once he figured out what happened to her. When Summer finished crying Seth asked, "Are you ready?"

Summer hesitated. She didn't know how to put this out on the table, and how to deal with Seth's actions. So instead she cried, "I'm SUCH a bad actress."

Seth startled and confused asked, "Huh?!"

Summer started sneezing and crying and stating, "I'll probably NEVER get this role, Cohen! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!"

**What is she talking about?!**

_I know it's wrong to lie... but, I can't face Zach's threat right now._

"They'll hate me!" She cried again.

"SUMMER, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"The play..." She wept, "I WANT to be ELIZA!"

"Summer... Summer... please, baby, don't lie."

"YOU'RE ACUSING ME OF LYING!?" She yelled.

Seth looked shocked.

_It's actually me that's lying. CURSE ZACH!_

"Summer, I know the reason why you're crying ISN'T because of some... strange... Eliza role..."

"YES IT IS!!!"

Seth sighed, "Please Summer. I am HERE for YOU, not AGAINST you. I'd do ANYTHING for you. Please." He looked at her pleadingly.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPINGGGG!" She screamed as she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Seth felt guilty when he said this, but frustration got him, "You know WHAT Summer!? I am TIRED of playing these games with you! When I AM here for you, you reject me. And when I'm NOT you hate me. I don't get it Sum, I REALLY fucking don't! But the truth is... is that I LOVE YOU. I freaking do! And you NEVER will ever believe that! So until the time comes for you to tell me what's going on in your life, I'm done!"

Summer's bedroom door slammed shut as Seth walked out.

However Summer collapsed into tears at Seth's last sentence...

**A/N: Shocking, eh? Anyways... it'll get better! Or... lmao... more unpredictable! R & R ; ) I'll get my next post done ASAP or by tomorrow.**


	9. The Problems Expand

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 9: The Problems Expand**

**A/N: This chapter is kind of the whole 'next morning' thing. But I left some drama and cliffhanger in the end! Please READ and REVIEW! I want to post soon, but I need inspiration from your reviews to do that! So R & R!**

Seth screamed into his pillow selfishly. He replayed his harsh words over again, seeking for a possibility to take it back. It's not that he didn't _mean_ it. He did. Really, truly meant every word. But he regretted _telling _her. First off, she was in an emotional state and was in denial. Got that. Secoundly, she wouldn't want to tell Seth so quickly. The poor girl was still digesting the information herself. But thirdly, what if she _was_ telling the truth?

Somewhere deep down, Seth knew that Summer was lying. Lying so badly that he wanted to smack her silly. But then, he didn't understand why Summer can't talk to him about it.

He didn't know how it felt to be in her situation - DAMN he didn't even know what had happened! However, he did know that whatever had happened, he would take it smoothly, and support Summer. Right...?

As he continued to brood, the master of brooding walked into the door, without much of a knock.

"You okay man?" Ryan asked while coming towards Seth's bed, sitting down.

The familiar voice startled Seth. He thought that it was just a dream, but, Ryan confirmed it false.

"Yeah. It's just. It was... great." Seth said slowly getting up to sit up-right.

"Well, man, you told me what happened. Maybe try apoligizing?"

"Dude, you don't understand. She's not telling me somthing."

"Seth, maybe she's not ready."

"Good point." Seth groaned.

"Maybe she was telling the truth?"

"She had bruises on her."

"Ouch."

"Our sex... was amazing. She even stated that she _loved_ me. Dude! Ryan, _loved_ me! And I messed that up!"

"How about I ask Marissa to go talk to her. They are best friends."

"Since when do you talk to Marissa?" Seth asked groggily.

"Since we got back together..."

"DUDE! WHAT!? While I was on some emotional crisis with Summer - not to MENTION getting a fucking ticket - YOU got back with MARISSA? And how did you NOT tell me!? GEEZ, WHY is everyone NOT telling me anything!?" Seth blurted.

"Seth chill. Yes, I DID get back with Marissa. We're taking things slow, and I didn't TELL you because you were too whiny explaining to me what HAPPENED last night!"

**Morning**

Summer was getting ready for school. Ready to face Cohen, Zach, and the entire community of Newport.

She felt something in the bottom of her heart to tell Marissa what had happened. I mean, Marissa NEEDS to know this. She could support and advise. And if Marissa suspected something and she didn't tell, eventually she'd spaz at her like Seth did, and when that happens, she'd have no one.

Summer grabbed a long sleeved Marc Jacobs turtleneck and slipped on her Seven Jeans. She needed to cover every bruise mark, making it unnoticable. As she grabbed her small Louis Vuitton purse, she dialled Marissa's number.

"Hello?" A chripy voice asked.

"Coop." Summer said mono-tonely.

"You okay?" Marissa asked. But she wasn't really putting her whole heart into her question. She was giggling and laughing and whisper and shouting, 'Ryan STOP tickelling!'

"You're back with Atwood?" Summer asked unenthusiastically.

It's not like she was upset. She was happy that Marissa was happy. Coop was usually gloomy these days seeing Ryan with Lindsay, however Summer couldn't help but feel jealous that Marissa's life was in shape. Good boyfriend. Good overall life.

"Yep!" She announced.

"How did that happen so quickly?"

**MEANWHILE with MARISSA**

Marissa's phone rang annoyingly. Ryan and her were seated around the table eating bagels, ready for school.

_"Hello?" Marissa's chripy voice asked._

_"Coop." Summer said mono-tonely._

_"You okay?" Marissa asked. _

_Ryan got up and started tickelling her arm pits, everywhere. Attacking her with kisses._

_"You're back with Atwood?" Summer asked unenthusiastically._

_Marissa didn't seem to hear Summer's upset voice. She was just so... happy, at the moment, to act sane._

_"Yep!" She announced._

_"How did that happen so quickly?"_

Seth walked into the kitchen, dressed for school. He poured himself some coffee and sat on a stool.

"Sum-mer. I'll explain LATER! Can I call you back babe?"

Summer felt hurt and rejected, "It's fine." She hung up.

Marissa shut her cell hpone and looked at it blankly, "Oh-kay" she mouthed.

**MEANWHILE with SUMMER**

Summer decided that no one gave any secound thoughts to her. No one gave a crap about her. As she hurried downstairs, she saw a Red Porche waiting on her driveway. The driver waved happily.

Oh crap.

**MEANWHILE with MARISSA**

Marissa ignored Summer's bitchiness and got back to smooching Ryan. After getting a disguesting stare from Seth, Ryan pulled away and asked, "So, who was that?"

"Just Summer, no biggie."

Seth tried not to look up at the mention of her name. He just kept his eyes on his bagel.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah well, she totally freaked out on me when I told her that I was busy. But that's Summer for ya."

Seth stared out her shockingly. As if, "You're her best friend Marissa. You NEED to talk to her. Screw Ryan and your getting back together make-out sessions!"

"I didn't mean it offen -

"I'm just gonna go." Seth said sadly walking out the door.

"Didn't I explain this last night?" Ryan asked smirking.

"Mmmm... in bed or...

Ryan interupted her and attacked her with plenty of kisses.

**MEANWHILE with SUMMER**

Summer closed her door shut. She was sweating feriously, not knowing what to do. Zach. Was. Here.

Summer's POV

_He's probably here to attack me again. Oh my god. I NEED to call Coop!_

Suddenly someone was banging on her door.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"SUMMER, WE NEED TO TALK!" Zach yelled back.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR YOUR UGLY FACE!"

"SUMMER, BABY, PLEASE, WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT IS IN THE PAST!"

"NO ZACH! HOW CAN I FORGET OR FORGIVE WHAT HAPPENED!"

"LET ME IN!!!"

The banging continued. And Summer's crying continued.

_Calm down. Just - just - call Coop. Come on Summer, call COOP! NOW!!!_

Summer couldn't move. She was frozen with fear.

**MEANWHILE with SETH**

Seth was driving to school alone. He usually went with Ryan, but since he was back with Marissa, he thought she'd give him a ride. Seth raised the volume of his Death Cab to a max. Especially as he passed _her_ house.

He decided not to look. Just pass by... just pass bye...

**A/N: I still have a big idea for this. And these chapters are just supporting the big thing... this cliffhanger, is giving me two choices. Should Seth see, or should he not? Gimme suggestions in your reviews! R & R**


	10. The Damsel not in Distress & More Stress

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 9: The Damsel Not in Distress & More Stress**

**A/N: I think that this is a much better chapter. More dialouge. More meaning. More drama. And more, much more, storylines. Thanks for the reviews guys. Even if I was dissapointed that I only recieved 2 for last chapter. If people aren't reading this, I don't see a point in continuing. However, I will if you review! R & R**

Seth's car halted to a stop. _Was he seeing what he was really seeing?_ The red Porche caught sight of his eyes. He was trying hard not to look - afraid he might run into Summer. But this scene made him freeze. He saw a stressed-out Zach pounding on Summer's door. Yelling. Frustrated.

Seth pulled over as millions of thoughts bounced and poured into his mind. He sprinted across Summer's yard and asked out of breath, "What are you doing here?" Seth wanted to punch Zach, but he was too tired to even move. But his face, was a different story. His eyes to be exact. They flashed a look of hatred. Pure, pure hatred.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here Queer?" Zach scoffed.

Seth sighed. He didn't have an answer to that. He was here to make sure Summer was safe, from Zach. But how could he possibly tell Zach that?

"I asked you first." Seth said smugly.

**WITH SUMMER**

Summer heard the familar voice, _What are you doing here?!_

It was Cohen. Her knight in shining armour. However, she couldn't let Seth know that she was in trouble. After all, she was no damsel in distress.

She did the best she could possibly do.

Opening the door she smiled, her biggest-forced smile, "Hey Ducky!"

She opened it wider to see a Seth standing there looking at Zach full of hatred.

"Hey babe." Zach said relieved. He took one last glance at Seth, then kissed Summer's cheek.

Summer looked at Seth, she was feeling kind of humilated because of last night's 'scene'.

"I-uh uh... I better be off. Have fun." Seth said rather too quickly, as he raced back to the Rover.

As he left, Zach looked sternly at Summer, "You will_ not_ tell ANYONE about this!"

Summer nodded innocently. She looked like a lost puppy dog, looking for it's owner.

"Understood?" He asked strictly.

"Yeah." Summer mumbled.

"Now, me and you NEED to talk."

Summer looked at him, and backed away. "No n-n-n-n-no."

"Yes Summer."

Summer sighed and asked in between tears, "What do you possibly WANT Zach!?"

"Meet me at the Mermaid Inn after school."

"What? Why?"

"We need to 'discuss' things?"

Summer looked at him blankly. "What?"

But he didn't hear her last question. He was already in his car, and as soon as she knew it, he was off.

Summer's face changed to various colours. First white, then blue, then purple. All full of shock.

She shook the feeling off and stumbled towards her car.

Little did she know, that the Rover was still there. Looking at every emotion, clearly.

**IN CLASS**

Summer sat 1 seat up from Seth, while Zach was way down. They were in English class, which was, quite boring at the moment. Everyone was passing notes and making A LOT of noise, because the subsitute teacher... let's just say, didn't care.

Someone poked Seth in the back. As he turned around to say, 'what the hell?', he realized it was a note.

It was April. She was kind of funky. She had blonde hair, with pink and black highlights. Peircings and tatoos flooded her body. She pointed to Seth, motioning him to pass it to one seat up. Summer. As April went back to her own business, Seth quickly peeked at the contents.

_You better be there _

_Summer. Or else, I think we may have to have a repeat of last night. Wouldn't that be a shame?_

_Luv ya - Zach_

Seth looked astoundly at what Zach wrote. He didn't love her! He was causing her pain! And that was why she was probably so scared at the door. AND last night. Seth decided he should pass the note on, before anyone notices.

As Summer finished reading the note intended for her, Seth poked her again. She looked scared. Very scared. She mouthed, 'what?', afraid for another note.

Seth asked, "What was _that_ supposed to mean?"

Summer looked at him shocked, "You READ my note!? I can't BELIEVE you!"

Seth looked at her shocked at her outburst, he began to speak but Summer stopped him, "Just. Last night, you said you were done. So you know what!? Mind your own business!" She spoke rather loudly for a whisper. But luckily no one heard. Seth turned away rejected, and sad.

As the bell rang, every student piled up their binders and head straight out of the class room. Seth walked quickly to his locker, and while stuffing his books in, some cute voice asked, "Seth Cohen?"

He turned around to be greeted by

_ANNA._

He recongized her pixie-cut, and spunky clothes. "Anna!? What are you doing here!?" He asked shockingly.

"Well, Pittsburgh was kind of dreary and stuff, and I missed you, Ryan and Summer way too much! So I'm back!"

"That's great!" Seth smiled and pulled her into a hug.

As Summer strolled by the lockers, looking like she was about to vomit. It was then when she noticed Seth was hugging a skinny girl. Pixie cut. Bleach-blonde hair. Oh. My. God. Anna.

She didn't look angry, or furious. She just stood there frozen, watching the scene.

She threw her stuff in her locker, and slammed it really loud.

Everyone in the hall (including Seth & Anna) looked towards Summer who ran into the girls' washroom.

Ryan and Marissa got out of their lip-lock to see Summer running towards the washroom. Ryan looked at Marissa and then at Seth, "Oh shit." Was all he said.

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger for ya! SO PLEASE, REVIEW! The faster the reviews, the faster I post! SO PLEASE R & R!**

**) THANKS!**


	11. The Lonliness of a Crowded Room

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 11: The Lonliness of a Crowded Room**

**A/N: Lots and LOTS of bitchiness and BITCH FESTS with Anna & Summer! Must read if you HATE ANNA!!! AND LOVEEE TASTEFULNESS! PLEASE REVIEW! I ONLY GOT ONE LAST TIME. THANKS undeniablechemistry for reviewing all the time! I apreciate more reviews, ;) R&R**

---

(PLEASE BY THE WAY: THE NOTE ZACH SENT TO SUMMER ABOUT MEETING AT THE MERMAID INN, PRETEND IT WAS MEET ME AT 6. K? THANK YOU!)

Summer slammed the stall-door shut. Feriously locking the door and sliding down to the washroom ground. Whenever she saw 'whiny' girls do that, she'd say, 'ew'. However, Summer felt like she just got shot nine times, all in the heart. As she began sobbing quietly, a chripy voice said, "Summer?!"

_Oh great. Anna Stern. Just what I need._

Summer picked herself up, she couldn't let Anna see her like this. NO one ever sees Summer Roberts crying. In public. Especially over a guy. Oh. And life problems.  
Summer wiped away a few tears that had blossomed ever so slightly, and neatened her shirt. She opened the door with her 'bitchy' attitude on.

"Yeah. What do you want Fanna?" Summer asked rudely.

"Ugh... Summer! I just came back from Pittsburgh and THIS is the way you treat me!?"

"No. I'm treating you this way because someone... was hugging... my... uh-uh...

"Who Summer? I was HUGGING Seth. What's the big deal!?"

Summer looked down embaressed. She couldn't POSSIBLY tell her the whole damn story, and then again, she couldn't tell her that he was her boyfriend when it wasn't... true.

Summer looked up again and said, "So, why'd you come back skank? The guys in Pittsburgh just figured that they didn't want pixie girls anymore?"

Anna looked at her and scoffed, "Oh. And for your information, it's Anna. A-N-N-

"I know how to spell your name r-tard."

"Really? Cause' that's a first."

"A first in what? OH! I get it! A first in someone actually KNOWING your name! Congrats babe!" Summer scoffed.

"Just shut the fuck up."

"What fuck Anna? I was speaking LOGIC."

Anna gave her a nasty glare and applied some lipstick, "Oh, so you didn't know?"

"Didn't know that, that lipstick was from the drugstore? Cause' hun, I DO like TOTALLY know that."

Anna gave her an evil smile and said, "Didn't know about me and Seth."

A bullet hit Summer's heart on fire.

On the other hand, Anna was feeling on top of the world. Seth explained to her briefly the situation when she asked why Summer was so angry. And Anna wanted to, pull a leg... or was it more that she wanted?

ANYWAYS... back on topic:

"What about you and Seth?" Summer mumbled.

"Well, me and him hooked up recently."

Summer looked at her shocked.

"So, you DIDN'T know?"

Summer just stood there dumbfounded.

"Well..." Anna said putting her lipstick back in her purse, "I have class to go to. OH, and by the way, he's a REALLY good kisser."

Anna walked out of the washroom pleased with herself, while Summer ran into another stall and cried, and wept for the whole period. And this, was shocking. Because never, ever, has Summer cried publicly. Cause' we all know that's a Marissa thing.

**(And BTW Anna made no sense AT ALL because SETH AND SUMMER had sex the day before, so Anna's lying. Summer however doesn't know this, because she's too busy with the main idea to look at the facts clearer. Hope that makes sense.)**

---

Seth sat impatiently in Science class. He wondered why Summer acted so strangely. But inside, he knew he answer. She was jealous. But jealous why? She had Zach. Or, that's what it 'appeared' to look like.  
The bell finally rang, which felt like HOURS of complete boredom. He threw some books in his bag, and was off... to lunch.

As he strolled down the hallways, avoiding any possible contact, he reached his destination. Cafeteria. He caught sight of two lip-locked Ryan and Marissa, oh, and Anna, sitting at their 'table'. It used to be Seth, Summer, Ryan & Marissa. But ever since this  
year, it's only been Ryan and Seth. And now Marissa since it's back on between her and Ryan.  
As he sat, he noticed a rather, 'chripy' Anna smiling a veery bright smile.

Ryan and Marissa remained lip-locked, and into 'each other' while Seth sat down. He nodded a 'hello' to their direction only to recieve a , "Mmmmm."

Seth looked towards Anna, "Hey. You're looking happy... today."

"Yeah, I am!" She continued to smile to Seth.

"So, how are you liking Newport?"

"It's great." Anna said, continuing to smile.

Seth got nervous before asking, "So... uh... did you get the new Tebo-Man Vs. Wello-Girl comic book!?"

"YEAH! It's totally great! I'm just a little bummed because they made Wello-Girl a complete slut just like..." Seth smirks not knowing what Anna was 'trying' to say.  
Anna looked at Summer who was seated with Zach, Holly, Jessica, Jamie, Chris, Ross and more popular people.  
Seth looked at who Anna was relating to Wello Girl. Summer.

He gave her a quizzacal look and said, "Listen, Anna, she's not a ... -

"Slut?" Anna answered. "Oh Seth." She sighed. "You don't need to... defend her, I mean, I'm just agreeing that she's not the most... conservative looking girl alive..."

Seth stared at her defeated and said, "So..."

Anna avoided eye-contact, she noticed Summer walking towards the table. To Marissa.

"Uh... Coop?"

Marissa was still lip-locked with Ryan.  
"COOP!?" Summer yelled.

Marissa and Ryan got out of their, 'kiss' and said, "What?"

"God, get a room." Summer mouthed.

"Yeah, there's no room for skanks here Summer." Anna scoffed.

"Oh Anna, I wonder why you're seated here then." Summer teased back.

"Woah- Summmer, meet me in the... bathroom?" Marissa asked, stopping what could be a 'bitch' fest.

"Fine." Summer stated.

"Yeah, cause' we've been noticing you like that spot nowadays." Anna smiled.

Summer gave her an evil glare.

"Is that top new? Did daddy leave you alone again for you to buy something 'pwweeety?" Anna teased on.

"Oh, no, it's actually old. But maybe because you dress like a hobo it's considered new style to you."

"I don't think you've seen hobos Summer, because we all know that your Newport's fucking Princess."

"No, I'm just saying, I've seen hobos, better looking than you."

"Oh, and those hobos would be people who just don't wear Gucci everyday?"

"No... not really Anna. I think we may have to buy to a dictionary to get your words straight, cause' we already know you can't buy one.

"You know what a dictionary is Summer? Is that a new word Seth taught you?"

"JUST STOP!" Marissa yelled. The cafeteria already had eyes on the, 'fight' going on here.

"Fine. LET'S GO COOP." Summer stated dragging Marissa off.

When they were out of sight, Ryan rolled his eyes at Seth.

But Seth was reading a book. The whole time. But his ears were listening. Listening to the jealousy in each girl's tone. And in his heart, he felt so lonely. Oh so lonely. Even though he was in a crowded room.

---

Seth lay down on his bed, listening to Death Cab. And talking to Captain Oats.

"What am I supposed to do Oats? The girls are getting in a big fight for us. Who would've thought that?" He smirked.

Someone knocked on his door, "Come in." He said quickly putting Captain Oats back in place.

"Hey Seth." Anna said sitting on Seth's bad flirtatously.

Seth moved away, as far away from Anna as possible.

"Hey-eyyy" Seth said.

"So." Anna fluttered her eyelashes. "My parents are having a dinner-party tonight, at 6. For coming back to Newport, of course. And I was wondering if you could come. Ryan and Marissa too! But... not Summer."

Seth was thrown off. Not Summer?

"Why not Summer?" He asked defensivley.

"It's my party Seth, and cardinal rule is no skanks alloweed. And I'm afraid she'll scare away my grand-parents with those... boobs."

Seth gave her a disguested look and smiled at the thought of Summer's breasts. He was in a daydream.

"Uhhhh... SETH!?"

"Uh-yeah... um sorry, I can't."

"Why-why not?" Anna asked sadly.

"I'm - uh... busy."

"Doing... what?" She asked, on the verge of tears. (pretend though)

Seth didn't know what to say. He was planning on confronting Zach tonight, at 6. But yet, he saw the pain in her eyes. True, pain.

"It would -would m-m-mean a lot to me... I mean, no one in Newport likes me, except for you, Ryan and Marissa... Even Summer hates me now." Tears blossoming from her eyes.

"Oh, Anna, don't cry." He comforted patting her back.

He didn't know WHAT to do. He wanted to please Anna, but he wanted to finish off the Summer/Zach crisis once and for all.

"P-uh-please." Anna asked pleadingly.

Seth thought, deep and hard. Finally he said,

"Sure."

Anna's face brightened as she hugged Seth really hard. "THANK YOU SOOMUCH SETH!IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH TO ME!"

Seth started coughing, indicating, 'get. off. me'.

Anna got off and happily said, 'GOTTA TELL RYISSA NOW! SEE YA AT 6 SETH! SHARP. I'LL BE HERE!"

As Anna slammed the door shut. Seth felt as guilty as ever.

He wondered what to do... What if Summer gets hurt... But, what if they just wanted to... have sex? Maybe...

He decided to be a good friend and not mind her business, and as he walked out of his bedroom his angel cried,

"Follow your heart."

Seth shrugged it off as he headed towards the kitchen.

---

Summer and Marissa were talking in the courtyards of Harbor High. It was crowded with students, drinking coffee, chatting, playing chess, reading books, anything.

As Marissa left Summer sat there, looking off into space. She looked at the happy couples snuggling, kissing, and making out. And she wished Seth was there. If only.

The noise got to Summer. She packed up and left. She didn't want to feel lonely. After all, her soul and heart were lonely, even when she was in a crowded.

**A/N: Sorry for Seth's choice, but he needs to in order for the story to come along! DON'T WORRY, it'll get better! R & R.**

**a preview...**

**PREVIEW: Someone gets a little tipsy. Someone makes a move on another. Someone pulls away. Someone's thinking about another. Someone gets a call. Someone's too late.  
(THIS ALL HAS TO DO WITH MARISSA, RYAN, ANNA, SETH, AND SUMMER. NOT JUST ANNA, SETH AND SUMMER.)  
**


	12. The Replay of what Happened

**CHAPTER 12: The Replay of What Happened**

**A/N: I tried to do the rape scenes, but they were too sickly for me - I tried my best! OOPS. did i just write that!? LMAO... ANYWAYS, I LOVED TH REVIEWS: THANK YOU! AND ALSO, this chapter is a bit better for you S/S fans! so... YUP! R & R.**

The darkness resembled Summer's mood. She lay past out on her bed, the only light was the from the mini-lamp her mom bought for her before she left. Bruises scarred her face, her body felt numb - too numb to even move. Fortunatley, she managed to drive her way home and climb the stairs, especially in the state she was in. She looked like a live disaster. Her clothes were torn apart. Her jeans were ripped, and she forgot to put her underwear and bra on from the Inn.  
She lay motionless, moaning out painful cries, hopefully someone could hear her. She didn't want to die, but she felt that she was slowly... ever, so slowly dying...

She remembered an hour before, how she ended up this way.

_FLASHBACK_

_Summer felt nervous as she pulled up into the parking lot of The Mermaid Inn. She chuckled at the time when Julie Cooper and Luke got it on here. But her chuckle quickly faded as she realized that the reason she was here was because of Zach. He told her to go to Room 218. She didn't even know why she was here. He said he wanted to talk, so maybe, just maybe, he was being honest._

_As she knocked nervously on Room 218 she felt her knees go weak. A hoarse voice from inside said, "Come in." She nervously turned the knob and stepped inside, looking around to see the atmosphere. She saw empty beer cans lying lazily on the coffee table, this wasn't a good sign. He, was drunk._

_"Sooo... you managed to get heeereee baby." Zach's voice slurred oficially meaning he was drunk._

_Summer nodded nervously. Zach was seated on the bed, while she was nervously at the door, trying to stay away from Zach as possible._

_"Fortunatley, you mannnageeed to come'ere. Riiiight? Weeee wouldn wan las night ta be a repeat, would weee?"_

_Summer nodded her head and she stepped backwards, more towards the door._

_Zach noticed her nervousness and walked towards her, "Dooon'tt be afraid, babay."_

_Summer shuddered, not knowing what to do._

_Zach locked the door securley and smiled to Summer, "Tooo bad, we're not going to be doing much talkin."_

_"WHAT!?" Summer screamed._

_"Shhhh... don't be afraid."_

_Summer continued to scream, not knowing that Zach had padded the walls and doors, making it hear-proof._

_"No one can hear you." He laughed._

_He grabbed Summer's waist and pulled her onto the bed. Despite her screaming, he was enjoying this. He pulled off all her clothes, throwing them onto the floor._

_Slowly her bra was off.  
Underwear too.  
He continued to rape, and beat.  
Rape and beat._

_Beat and rape._

_beat and rape_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Summer cried out in pain. Why did her life happen to be so complicated? Why didn't anyone love her? Or care for her?

**LAST NIGHT -**

**THE DINNER PARTY:**  
Seth, Anna, Marissa and Ryan stepped out of the Range Rover, and passed the keys to the Valet. Anna's dinner party was to be held at a Yacht Club. It was pretty elegant for someone like Anna, who wasn't nearly as rich as the Cohens, Roberts, or Coopers.

They all step inside this club when a lady, about 40-50. Blondish Brownish hair, wrinkly face, too much makeup, and certainly didn't look like ANNA'S MOM.

"ANNA!" Her mom squealed, delighted to see Anna's friends.

"Uh... hey mom." She smiled, a little bit embarressed.. "Seth, Ryan, Marissa, this is uh-my mom. Uh-Mom, this is Seth, Ryan, and Marissa."

"It's nice to meet you!" She squealed as she shook all of their hands. When she got to Seth she smiled even brighter, "So you're Anna's date?"

"Uh-non..." He looked at Anna surprisingly. And she nodded her head as if to say, 'yes'. "Um... yes, I am." He smiled.

"Anna's a VERY lucky girl." She smiled as she walked away.

Ryan and Marissa looked quizzacly at Seth as if to say, WTF!? Ryan decided not to get involved and advised, "Good luck bro." As he walked away with Marissa.

Seth looked at Anna up and down. "What was that about?"

Anna sighed, "Well... you ARE my date, aren't you!?"

Seth sighed and guility said, "Yeah, sure."

She smiled and said, "So... don't I look GREAT!?"

Seth was surprised about Anna's recent behaivour. This wasn't the Anna from last year. She never really cared about her looks, or whatever. But now he was also appalled by her flirtiness.

"Um... yeah..." He mumbled.

She sighed slightly annoyed, "Yeah, okay, maybe I don't have nice breasts like Summer, and my dresses aren't size 2s but you could ATLEAST acknowledge me!"

Anna walked away, faking her annoyance.

"No, Anna. I mean... you look - great! Stunning!" Seth smiled.

Anna smiled back and said, "Gee... thanks Seth! So... do you want to dance?"

"Sure..." Seth said, faking his excitement. But on his mind was Summer. And wondering what was going on...

**MERMAID INN:**

Summer lay panting on the dirty matress of the Mermaid Motel. Zach continued to touch unwanted parts of Summer's body, even when she screamed, "NO!" or "STOP!"

Zach got frustrated with Summer's yelling so he threw her to the ground, blood stained her legs. Zach kicked her a couple more times before leaving. Leaving Summer in pain.

The door slammed shut, and Summer cried and screamed for help. No one. Zach warned her again to not tell anyone, but this was getting enough. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed the only person she could think of.

**DINNER PARTY:**

Anna and Seth were now dancing to the loud music which made it ear-splitting. Anna was very flirty while dancing, while Seth... was Seth. Marissa was drunk on the ammount of tequilas she sneaked in, and giggled madly as her and Ryan made out in one of the stalls of the bathroom.

Anna smiled wickedly as her and Seth got more intimate in their dancing.

**MERMAID INN:**

"You have reached Seth. It's 2004 (or whenever season 2 was), you know how these things work BEEP"

She slammed the cellphone down in frustration, that was her 50th call. Lifting up her naked body she searched for her clothes that were in her reach.

**DINNER PARTY:**

In the middle of dancing to a very-up beat song, Anna decided to fulfill her temptations. She grabbed Seth by his collar and dragged him to an isolated hallway that was connected to the main room. She grinned at Seth's cluelessness as where they were going.

When she found the perfect spot, she cornered Seth.

"What are you doing?!" He asked suspiciously.

"Fulfilling my dreams." She teased.

Seth got nervous at what would happen, and just as he knew it, she kissed him.

He pushed Anna away and frustratingly asked, "What was that?"

"Uh... a kiss?" Anna said, clearly embaressed.

"Anna. I - I'm sorry. But... I don't like you in that... way."

"Oh, because I'm not Miss Barbie of the World!?" She asked in between tears.

"Don't think Summer is perfect, because she's not. But I - I, I love her, and well, she's the only one I love." Seth told Anna... half-speaking to himself.

Anna nodded sadly, "Yeah. Sure." She flew past him and headed towards the girls room.

Seth felt responsible for making Anna feel miserable, but... he didn't love her. He only loved one girl.

BEEP

Shit. A missed call... The stupid music made it too loud to hear.

As he opened up his cell, he read, "50 missed calls from Sum."

His face went blank as he saw no message, which meant, emergancy.  
He didn't bother telling Ryan or Marissa that he was taking to car, because that my friends, was not on his mind.

**MERMAID INN:**

Summer was long gone. Long gone to her home. She didn't bother calling 911, it would just cause more complication.

**

* * *

**

Seth arrived at the Mermaid Motel, parking the car like a maniac in the middle of the parking lot. He got out and went straight to the security gaurd and asked what room "Zach Stevens" was at. After recieving the number, and hearing it was for, a night, he fled to Room 218.

He knocked impatiently. Too impatient that he yelled, "Summer!? SUMMER!?"

He turned the knob, surprised it was unlocked. As he opened it he noticed a VERY messy bad, beer cans everywhere, and most importingly, Summer's bloody undergarments.  
He grabbed her lingere and rushed over to Summer's house. She needed to explain...

**A/N: R & R... all i say. :) OH: and also, this is all one hour before she got raped. So the beginning is actually the present... just so you don't get that confused!**

**preview:**

**Comfort can be bliss, but sure enough you'll miss, the threat that he once said, and who will be there to defend?  
& ALSO:  
MARISSA'S RE-ACTION TO THIS, AND WHY SHE DOESN'T GET OUT OF HER MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH RYAN TO COMFORT.**

**coming soon, to a fanfic near you...**


	13. The Broken Girl is Fixed with Promises

_**Undeniable Love**_

_**Summery: Seth Cohen leaves Summer Roberts after hearing upon his best friend ever leaving to go back to Chino to support a baby that might be his. You know how it goes. This is just before Summer goes to Tuscany, or attempts to. This fanfic however will show you some sides of Seth's life that Summer never saw. Will she manage to find the words before it is too late? SethSummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. But whoever does is an ass of letting it get cancelled. But however, I do own some characters in this fanfic!**_

**Chapter 13: The Broken Girl is Fixed with Promises**

**A/N: BEWARE FOR FLUFFINESS. okay, well PRETTY fluffy for usual. R & R plz, and also, sortry for how short this chapter is. ;(**

Drip, by drip, sweat dripped down at snail's pace down Seth's forehead. Something, and him knowing what bloody undergarments meant, was up. However, never in a million of years would Seth had of thought that he wouldn't SAVE her when he had the ideal oppurtunity to. Don't get him wrong, he knew what was up when the note drooled of suspicious evidence. But then there was the lack of Summer telling him what had happened, and that just overall pissed him off. And when Anna invited him to this 'important' dinner-party, he didn't have the heart to decline to such a sad girl.  
Now however, he changed his mind. Everything and anything he had done in the last 24 hours wanted and NEEDED to be re-done. He would've had a clearer brain, used logic, and perhaps SAVED his girl. HIS Summer.

So, as Seth raced down the road to the Roberts' mansion, he felt as if he was struck by a bolt of rebelling lightening. At the thought that Summer was endangered, and he didn't save her.

Finally he drove up her driveway and hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut as if he was on an anger-mangement session... or whatever.

He knocked and rang the doorbell intensly, and after what seemed like impossible hours, he unlocked the door with the spare key that hid underneath her doormat.

After getting in safely, he stomped quickly up the stairs to his love's room. The room that was oh, so familiar to him, that he knew it inside AND out.

He knocked softly on her white door, which was unfortunatley for him, closed.

A small, whimpering voice said, "Come in".

As he turned the doorknob he noticed how sweaty and nervous he had gotten. What if he was over re-acting, or what if she was hurt. But why "what if" when you could only know if you ask?

So, he decided to open the door. As he did, he saw a small, delicate figure curled up in a round ball. Blood dripped down her face slowly, and bruises spread around her body like wildfire.

THIS, was his beautiful girl. And she is and still is ALWAYS beautiful. Even when her hair is a frizzy, un-brushed mess. Even when she is in torn jeans, and even when her make-up drools down her face.

With a look of pity, Seth walked up towards Summer and sat down on her bed with her. Gently massaging her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone..." Was all Seth managed to say. How could Zach have DONE this to his precious, beautiful girl?!

Summer cried, something hardly ever done from THE Summer Roberts. She cried few times, because Summer never wanted to be the whiny girl like our friend Marissa Cooper. Of course she felt hurt, but she always bottled it up in a glass jar and threw away the key. But now, that key was found, and the bottle was broken.

Summer sobbed quietly as Seth smoothed her hair out, trying to comfort her.

When it was time, Seth asked, "Shhh... baby what happened? You could tell me."

Summer turned over her body so that she faced Seth. He could really tell SOMETHING was up.

"I-I I'm so sorry Seth." She cried.

First off, she only said Seth when was really serious. And secound, why was she saying sorry?

"Sorry for what baby?" He asked softly, throwing his arms around her delicate frame.

Summer cried into his shirt, he could feel the tears seep through, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry for-for not telling you the truth. And-and spazzing at you like that in class and w-

He stopped her by putting his hand infront of her mouth. "It's okay... you can tell me now... Okay?" He asked, kissing her hair.

"Cohen... before, I-I tell you, I need you to know that-that, I know about you and Anna..." She started crying harder and louder.

"You know what about us...?" He asked, worried she found out about Anna's surprise kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me you and her were dating!?" She asked angrily.

"SUMMER!? What are you talking about?! I would never date someone I don't lov-

"That little bitch." Summer said, smiling up at him.

"Summer, whatever she told you, forget it. She probably just did that to get you jealous... wait, it did get you jealous did it? I mean if you didn't get jealous, that's fine, but like, I kinda... uh, want you yo, um... -

"Cohen," Summer whispered, "Shut up."

"Ah... right..." Seth said, clearly embaressed.

Summer smiled at his cuteness.

"So... do you... uh... wanna tell me...?"

Summer gulped, NOW was the TIME."It's Z-z-zz-Zach." She cried.

Seth hold her closer and tighter, that little ass, HE was going to PAY!

"Summer... shhh... what did he do to you, please?"

"He... I don't know... he just, was angry... and and... drunk..." Summer said crying louder.

Seth held her closer and tighter again.

"Then he promised me he wouldn't do that at the-the Inn, and he did it again!." She said almost yelling.

"Where did he hurt you?" Seth asked more serious.

"Everywhere." Summer turned away, so Seth wouldn't see how humilated she was.

Seth pulled her towards his stomach and cooed, "Summer, I love you. And I want to make you feel better, okay? So... we'll deal with Zach in the morning, but for now, let's clean you up." Seth managed a grin.

Summer turned around and kissed Seth's lips softly, "But... it-it hurts, so much, Cohen, please. I can't even get up."

"I'll help you." He smirked.

She smiled back at him. At that moment she knew who loved her, and how much they really did. She was even starting to confide and maybe forgive his little episode in the summer, was uh-

a little too fast Summer, calm down.

---

Summer stripped off her clothes when Seth decided she takes a hot shower to ease the bruises. As she was butt naked Seth stared at her in awe.

"Wo-wow." Seth said, dumb-struck.

"Ugh... you are such an ass Cohen." Summer laughed.

"Sorry... but what the fuck did he do to you Summer? You have bruises everywhere!"

"Yeah... well..." Summer mumbled.

Seth approached her and put his hands on her delicate shoulders, she winced.

"Sorry..." Seth mumbled. "Okay, Summer, really I need to talk with you. First, let me start off by telling you how sorry I am for leaving you this summer. Pathetic, I know, but I felt kinda insecure about our relationship if Ryan left, so I didn't want to cause myself pain from having you reject me, so I sailed away. And, I know that I shouldn't have been forgiven for putting you in such pain, I didn't even think I meant that much to you. As you do to me. Because Summer, I love you. Please know that. And I swear, I never wanted to hurt your feelings, and you're perhaps the only reason why I ever woke up in the morning. I just didn't want you to wake up one morning and realize what a mistake you made. I mean, I'm some geeky kid who listens to emo, and you're this, beautiful, popular girl who everyoneloves. And I'm sorry. But, I love you."

When Seth was finally done, he looked down so Summer could say something.  
When he looked up he saw that Summer had tears in her eyes.

"W--wh-- it wasn't tha -

Seth was interuppted by Summer kissing his lips passionatley and pinning him against the bathroom wall. She felt all her pains go away, and was in complete bliss with Seth's arms around her naked body. Slowly, she allowed her tongue into his mouth, and could feel Seth's familiar tongue venturing into her mouth. She started to get things heated by putting her hand down his shirt when she collapsed in pain.

"OW!" She screamed.

"Oh my god," Seth picked her up. As weak as he was, he was actually surprised to see how light Summer was. Curse Zach for not feeding her properly.

Summer started crying in pain, "It-it hurts, so fucking much Cohen."

"I know, I know." He said concerned.

In his arms, Seth opened the shower door and put her down, "Summer, things are going really great. Well... okay, not sooo great, but you get what I mean. But this isn't over. You've still got Zach on your radar, and he can strike back. So please, Summer,  
come to me for everything. Whenever you need help please. And don't deny it, I'll understand." He managed a smirk.

Summer looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Just then did Seth realize how vulnerable and scared Summer really was. He chuckled at the sight of a naked Summer laying down on a cold shower floor. She looked too cute for words.

"I promise." She grinned.

And she meant it.

**A/N: This chapter was VERY fluffy for a reason. Actually, get used to the next chapter to be fluffy too! BUT DRAMA IS YET TO COME. SORRY FOR THIS BEING SHORT. I JUST HAVE TOOOO MANY PROJECTS ;( PLEASE R & R**


End file.
